


Strange Waters revised/rewritten

by oORasulOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Photography, Rewrite, Rivers, Short One Shot, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oORasulOo/pseuds/oORasulOo
Summary: A photographer who was hired for one job, and water that has been supposedly polluted with radioactive waste.





	

**Strange Waters**

  
  


   
  
    The chances of a river supposedly being polluted with a rare, unknown radioactive material are small. Very small, in fact it's so small that Tammy almost didn't believe it when she accepted the job to go photograph it for a newspaper. She knew the risks, knew there would be governmental officials trying to stop her and the whole thing about it being radioactive and dangerous, and all that.

  
       It wouldn't happen to her, though. She wouldn’t get hurt, she didn't believe it.  And because Tammy didn’t believe it, it made her invincible to it, at least she thought. Not consciously, but in that little corner of pride and ignorance in the back of her mind that whispers whatever it wants to believe and suddenly it’s true.

 

Tammy is 5’7, dark blonde hair with darker roots, low, angular cheekbones, and a photographer’s look to herself. She’s happy with her life, content.

 

It’s after thanksgiving lunch, around 12:00. Tammy gives her friend some quick advice on cooking ham as she packs her camera and other supplies. She says goodbye and getting in her red ford truck, driving towards the river.

 

Once she gets on a dirt road indicated on a map in the passenger’s seat, she pulls over and steps out. Tammy makes her way through the woods, walking for a good 15 minutes before breaking into a sunny clearing, and directly in front of her is the river.

 

She blinks,  getting a closer look as she slips on her glasses. The water is an obsidian black, and everything around her is dead. A rat carcass lays on the edge of the river, decaying and causing an awful stench. She wrinkles her nose in displeasure.

 

Tammy gets her camera, turning it on and holding it up to start taking shots. The quicker she’s finished the sooner she can get out of here. Seeing all of it, it’s not too hard to believe that a top secret governmental science and research facility had exploded a few miles upstream of here, causing the leak into the river.

 

Her unease grows as she sees the river moving unnaturally, almost as if it’s breathing, randomly dipping and rising as if there was a storm, even though there isn’t a cloud for miles. She shakes her head. That’s impossible, she thinks to herself. A river can’t be alive. Not water, it’s impossible.

 

Her eyes widen in fear as a huge swell of water rises, rushing towards her from the center of the river. She freezes, stiff as a terrified rabbit, her eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. The wave encompases her, pulling her off her feet and into the river. She dies soon after, as no matter what she tries she can’t breach the surface.

    


End file.
